


Heaven's Barricade

by Apollos_sexy_curls



Series: Forgotten Love [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Eponine - Freeform, Les Miserables - Freeform, Love, blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollos_sexy_curls/pseuds/Apollos_sexy_curls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eponine dies at the barricade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven's Barricade

He sees the beautiful Cosette. The pretty Cosette. The wealthy Cosette. The Well mannered Cosette.

But when he looks at me there is no love. None. Only a tease. A joke. A friend. 

He goes back to the barricade. Fights for Revolution. That may never come. 

There he threatens. To kill every one at the barricade. 

Little does he know little he cares. I'm am dying for him. Saved his life. 

I give him the letter. I kept from him. The letter from Cosette. 

He noticed. Me. Bleeding. Dying. 

He holds me. Sings to me. 

I feel no pain. Not at all. As I die. 

In the arms of him. He cries. Crying doesn't do me any good. As I drift into the light. 

The light of heaven. 

The light of heaven. Climbing heavens barricade. Climbing to the top. 

Waiting for them to come. And join me. 

At Heaven's Barricade.


End file.
